


A Butterfly Effect

by ari_j



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fred Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_j/pseuds/ari_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ron Weasley doesn't remember the House Elves at the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry isn't too distracted to ask one more thing of Hermione, and these small differences change everything. AU during/after the Battle of Hogwarts and beyond. Eventual Fred/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Battle

**A Butterfly Effect**

Summary: In which Ron Weasley doesn't remember the House Elves at the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry isn't too distracted to ask one more thing of Hermione, and these small differences change  _everything_. AU after the Battle of Hogwarts.

HG/FW, HP/GW, RW/?, others to be added later.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, all are owned by JKR. A few of the lines of dialogue in this chapter are taken from  _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

**Chapter 1: The Battle**

Hermione panted as Harry led her and Ron back to the Room of Requirement, thinking about how much her legs were going to ache in the morning, hysterical laughing at her lips when she thought immediately after that she may not make it until the morning.

But no, thinking that way wouldn't help anyone, wouldn't help Harry or the Weasleys or Hogwarts or herself. She was going to make it.  _They_ were going to make it. She had to think that way, otherwise the pressure in her chest would build up so much that Hermione was sure she would burst or break, and then she'd be no help to anyone.

Harry was talking to Augusta Longbottom and Tonks, Ginny standing nearby. Neville's grandmother left quickly to find him, and Tonks explained that Teddy was with her mother before speeding off after her. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ginny," said Harry, "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."

Hermione knew the second that the words left his mouth that he'd never get Ginny back into the room and the look on Ginny's face reinforced her thoughts.

Harry repeated himself, "And then you can come back in!" He shouted after her, "You've got to come back in!" And she was racing down the stairs after Tonks, and then it was just them.

They looked awkwardly at each other, Ron and Hermione, trying to avoid the grief and worry on Harry's face, not sure where to look.

"C'mon mate, we've got to…" Ron gestured to the Room. "The sooner we end this, the sooner she'll be safe." Hermione nodded and Harry glanced at her, a peculiar look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, let's—" They stepped back into the hallway.

"Hermione." She heard her name and looked to her right, her eyes connecting with Harry's.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I need—, I need you to do something. For me. Please." Harry looked at her desperately.

What could he mean? What, other than this Horcrux, was left to be done? Did he mean to send her to kill Nagini? Hermione knew she was good with her wand, but she wasn't sure if she even knew where to begin looking for Nagini, much less how to kill her. Their last fight with the giant snake hadn't ended well, she recalled with a shudder.

"What do you need, Harry?" She asked.

"Ginny. Please go to her. Protect her."

Ginny. Harry wanted her to find Ginny, to make sure she was okay. In a flash of selfishness, Hermione wanted to refuse. They were the  _Golden Trio_ , they were supposed to do this together, and she should be here when they found the diadem and destroyed it, what if  _they_  needed her? She was the brightest out of all of them, she knew the most spells, and surely she was needed more here than chasing after her friend?

"Hermione, you're the only one I trust to keep her safe. As my best friend I'm asking you… I know it's a lot, but I need her to be okay. And you. Keep each other safe." Harry must have seen the anger and hesitation in her eyes.

It was unfair, but Hermione knew that no matter how much she wanted to refuse, she would do this for Harry. He was her best friend, she'd pledged to follow him, to help him, and more than that she knew she couldn't refuse him when he looked this mad with worry.

"I'll do it. She'll be safe." She gave a quick hug to each of the boys,  _her boys_ , lingering a little longer with Ron. She choked back a sob as she thought that they may never get their moment.

No, no, no. She forced those treacherous thoughts back.

"Be safe, both of you. Don't take unnecessary risks." She warned them, and then she was gone.

* * *

"Ginny!" Relief flowed through the brown-haired girl's veins as she saw her friend. "There you are!"

"Hermione?" Ginny glanced back at her, slowing down, "What are you doing? If Harry's sent you to come get me you can tell him to go bugger—"

Hermione managed a smile, "Harry knows better than to think he could get you back in the Room now. He wants us to watch out for each other."

Ginny seemed torn between being offended and pleased that Harry was so worried about her. "All right, then, we  _are_  two fearsome witches, who would want to mess with us?" She grinned wickedly.

Hermione was about to answer when a resounding crash sounded from around the corridor, and she and Ginny readied their wands. They were going to wait for whoever was coming; that is, until they hear the uproarious laughter of what Hermione knew, could only be a Weasley twin. Ginny tensed next to her momentarily, and then shot off before Hermione could even think of stopping her.

Hermione was not far behind her friend, however, and they turned the corner to see Fred and Percy battling Death Eaters. The castle had been breached.

"Fred! Percy!" Ginny called, entering the foray without hesitation. Hermione waved her wand quickly, trying to double-team the Death Eater that Percy was fighting. Under the combined weight of their spells, he fell back, his hood falling to reveal—

"Hello, Minister!" Percy bellowed, sending a jinx Thicknesse's way. Hermione followed up with an  _Incarcerous_ , binding the man. "Did I mention I'm resigning?" They turned to deal with the Death Eater that Ginny and Fred were quickly dispatching, and Ron and Harry rounded the corner.

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred exclaimed as the Death Eater fell. With nothing else to do in the corridor, Hermione and Ginny locked eyes and nodded. They were all needed elsewhere. Ginny grabbed Fred's arm and yanked him away from the wall that had been the site of their duels. Hermione beckoned the other boys, leading the group further down the corridor.

"You actually  _are_ joking, Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you were—"

Fred's comment was cut off as the air behind them exploded, throwing them all forward a few feet. Hermione groaned as a chunk of rock hit her torso; sure it was going to leave a bruise, if not fracture a rib.

"Fred! Ginny!" Ron cried, and for one horrified moment, Hermione froze in fear as she turned back to where Fred and Ginny had brought up the rear of their group.

But her worst fears weren't realized. Ginny cradled her wrist in her other hand, clearly having fallen on it during the blast, and Fred received the worst of the blast, a heavy chunk of the wall pinning his leg to the ground.

Hermione and Percy scurried back to them as a figure blew in to the building through the hole in the wall, blasting curses at them. Ginny immediately rounded her wand on them, as did Ron, Harry, and Percy.

Hermione crouched next to Fred, his face contorted in an expression of pain.

"Fred? I'm going to move the rock, okay? It may hurt."

"Do it, now." He rasped.

She levitated the large piece of wall, wincing at the ruined mangled piece of Fred's leg that was beneath it.

"We need to get you to safety." She fretted, glancing up at Ginny's exclamation of horror.  _Acormantulas_ , just what they needed right now.

"Ginny!" She screamed, almost hysterically, "We have to move him!" She grabbed Fred's arm and together, she and the red-headed prankster worked to pull him to his feet.

"How much of your own weight can you support?" She asked, in between sending stunners to the giant spiders, watching as they hit and forced the spiders back down from the wall they were climbing through.

"Not much, but with you on this side of me we should manage." Fred was somehow, still coherent.

Ginny had appeared before them, "Let's go. These three can handle the spiders. Hermione, I'll support Fred's body, you cover all of us from attack." Hermione nodded, switching spots with Ginny. The arrangement made sense. Ginny was physically stronger than Hermione, and Hermione had all year to improve her arsenal of offensive spells.

"Thank Merlin we moved away from the wall in time." Fred said lightly as they moved through the halls, looking for any place that seemed safe enough from the fighting. Hermione did most of the defense, casting spells to try to incapacitate the wayward Death Eaters they came across. Thankfully it was never more than one or two at a time, or Hermione knew they'd be in huge trouble.

And finally, finally they came across someone who could help. George Weasley appeared down the hallways from him, looking more serious and grief-stricken than Hermione'd ever seen.

"Fred!" He cried, rushing toward him, "I'd thought, I'd felt,  _Fred_ , what happened—"

Hermione looked back; they weren't horribly far from where Harry and Ron had been. She needed to get back to them.

"George, Ginny, I need to get back to Harry and Ron, will you—?"

George nodded, eyes bright, "We've got him, go make sure they're all right."

Hermione ran through the castle so quickly that she'd swear she was flying.

* * *

Severus Snape was dead.

A flurry of emotions pass through Hermione, she wasn't sure which to focus on. Relief that Dumbledore's murderer had been brought to justice? Revulsion at the barbaric way it had been done? Or disbelief, because at times Snape had been so cruel and hateful Hermione had been unable to see him as person, as human, as someone capable of dying?

But the evidence was in front of her, Severus Snape was dead.

And then Voldemort's voice filled the air, impossibly loud and frighteningly cold.

An ultimatum. Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"Don't listen to him." Said Ron.

Hermione heard herself, "It'll be all right. Let's— let's go back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan—" With a shuddering breath, she looked at Snape's body before fleeing the tunnel, looking back at Harry occasionally as they made their way back to the castle, to make sure he was still with them.

Because she knew, knew that if Harry thought it would save them, that he would give himself up. They made their way to the Great Hall, Hermione hoping upon hope that all of their loved ones would be there, safe.

Fred was sitting in a chair that had somehow escaped the destruction that the rest of the castle had seen. His mother was fussing over him and George was holding his hand as Molly tried to salvage his leg. The trio made their way over, and Ginny ran up to them, flinging her arms around them.

"It was so close, if we've been even 3 feet closer to that wall…" Her voice trembled and Hermione swallowed. Any of them could have died.

"Will his leg—?" Hermione left the question open.

"Mum says it'll be hard but they shouldn't need to— to take it. He won't be able to walk without a cane, though, she thinks." Ginny whispered. "But I'd rather have him injured than not have him at all."

They'd reached the Weasley family by then, and Percy nodded, "Thank Merlin you two showed up when you did. If we hadn't defeated the Death Eaters that quickly we all would've been nearer to the wall when it went."

Hermione locked eyes with Fred who managed a grin even as Mrs. Weasley was setting his wounds. "Close call, eh Granger?"

Hermione smiled, tears in her eyes, "Too close."

"I live for danger!" Fred joked, wincing when George squeezed his hand, anxiety on his face. Ron moved forward to the rest of his family, and Hermione glanced around, searching for her other friend.

Oh.  _Oh no._

The bodies of Remus and Tonks weren't too far from where the Weasleys were stationed, and she knew that if she were seeing their bodies, then there was no way Harry could've missed them. She looked around the hall frantically for the raven-haired boy, and, not seeing them, had to ask:

"Where did Harry go?"

* * *

That brave, brave, stupid boy. Hermione's heart clenched as Hagrid came into view, carrying what was undeniably the body of her best friend.

This couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be, _couldn't_ be real. Because Harry Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived, he wasn't mean to look so broken and unmoving. Hermione felt as though all the breath had left her as her body met Ginny's; she wasn't sure which of them was slumping in grief against the other.

"No, no, no!" She gasped out, moving forward. Hermione wondered quickly if this is what Harry had felt when Sirius died, the closest thing he'd had to family. With her parents off in Australia, Harry was the only family she had, and she didn't think the ache in her chest would ever go away.

She would kill them  _all._

"Hermione!" A voice called to her, an arm grabbed her, and then she was struggling against someone's chest.

"No, I'll  _kill_  them, I will, I'll destroy them all, they can't—" She let out a strangled cry. She was spun around suddenly, and she caught sight of Mr. Weasley holding a hysterical and furious Ginny back, her screams louder than Hermione's by far. She looked up at George, his eyes grave.

"You'll die."

Her head pounded and she was surprised she could still speak with the lump in her throat, "I'm a  _Mudblood_ , if Harry's dead then I am too, and I will kill as many of those bastards as I—"

"If you run out there on your own, you won't get ten feet before they get you!" George hissed, "We won't go down without a fight, but use that big brain of yours, Granger!"

Hermione wasn't sure when the fight left her, but she felt herself crumple against George.

Nothing would ever be right in the world again, because Harry Potter had died.

* * *

Death, apparently, had a different definition to Harry than it did to other people.

Hermione was sure her heart should've stopped by now, from all the adrenaline and surprise. She'd no sooner been fighting Bellatrix Lestrange than Mrs. Weasley took over, and the shock at watching Bellatrix, another beast of a woman so inhumane that Hermione had thought of her as more of a myth than a mortal, was nothing compared to the feeling she'd had when she saw the familiar flash of Harry's cloak, followed by the appearance of Harry himself.

She listened, as did everyone in the hall, to Harry and Voldemort's words, and for once, she felt hope. Hope that Snape hadn't truly been the monster they'd thought, hope that Harry was right about the  _stupid_  Elder Wand, and hope that maybe he could finally finish this, forever.

And then it was done. She felt Luna and Ginny's arms encircle her as they wept.

True to his name, Harry Potter lived.


	2. Laid to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye and making decisions.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, all are owned by JKR.

**Chapter 2: Laid to Rest**

Hermione smoothed the skirt of the black dress she'd chosen to wear, sighing at her trembling hands.

She'd said goodbye so many times in the past week, she should be used to it by now. But this was different, this was Remus Lupin, her kind and gentle former Professor, one who'd never belittled or embarrassed her because of her thirst for knowledge. And Tonks, who'd always been so cheerful and vibrant and optimistic. It was harder,  _so_  much harder to say goodbye to these two than the other Order members she hadn't known as well.

She also had Harry to consider, though she did have Ron and Ginny to help her with that. Harry was both parts relieved at the destruction of Voldemort, and overcome with grief at the heavy cost they'd all paid for his death. Harry hadn't spoken much about what happened in the forest, only telling Ron and Hermione that he'd been a Horcrux, and it was the piece of Voldemort's soul that tethered him to the world when Voldemort had killed him, that gave him a chance to come back and finish the job. It was almost ironic, Hermione had mused, that Voldemort had set into motion his own destruction, all those years ago.

That's not to say Hermione hadn't shed her own angry tears when Harry told her that Dumbledore had known, or at least suspected, for some time that Harry had carried a piece of Voldemort within him. Though Harry seemed to have made his peace with Dumbledore, Hermione was having a harder time forgiving her dead Headmaster for keeping this vital piece of information from her friend. Harry surviving was, in truth, a miracle; something so far-fetched that she knew Dumbledore couldn't have, for all his wisdom, had more than a hope that Harry would somehow do so. Though, she tried to be fair and admit that when dealing with prophecies, logic typically went out the window.

No, all things considered, Harry seemed to be focusing more on the present and future than the past, and for that Hermione was grateful. Grief was a monster all its own, she knew, but it could be moved on from; it would be infinitely harder for Harry to heal if he kept imagining what he could have done differently. It wouldn't do for Harry to lose himself in an endless stream of 'what-if' scenarios. Despite the losses, they'd made it out all right.

She glanced at herself in Ginny's mirror before heading downstairs, to where she knew they would all be meeting before Flooing to Godric's Hollow.

Harry had insisted that Tonks and Remus be buried in the Black family lot; as Head of the family, he could make such decisions. Since Sirius hadn't been able to have a proper burial (as there was no body to recover from the veil), today would also be a memorial service for him. Hermione thought Sirius and Remus would like that, being laid to rest together, with James in the Potter lot only a few steps away.

The three Marauders would be reunited, she thought with a sniff.

There would then be a gathering at Andromeda's house, of friends and family. Mrs. Weasley had been cooking for the past two days for it, and Hermione had been helping, desperate to occupy her time before the funeral with something…

Hermione arrived in the kitchen to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sipping on tea quietly, Harry staring out the window with Ginny at his side, and Fred sitting at the table, his cane next to him.

Looking at Fred's cane always put Hermione through a cycle of sadness, relief, and exasperation. Sadness because someone as young and mobile as Fred didn't deserve to lose his ability to walk easily on his own, relief because she knew that it could've been much worse, and exasperation because the cane, which was now charmed to change color each time it hit the ground and emit sparks on occasion, was so hugely Fred that it made her want to laugh and roll her eyes all at once.

Trust a Weasley twin to turn a walking cane into a fashion statement. Unlike in her school days, where their flamboyance and extravagance had annoyed her, Hermione was infinitely glad for it now. Laughter, she knew, was necessary to the healing process they were all going through.

"Oh, Hermione dear, help yourself to some tea!" Mrs. Weasley noticed her standing by the staircase and waved her further into the kitchen. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She moved about the kitchen, getting herself a cup and pouring out the tea before sitting at the table, ending up across from Fred. Ginny and Harry joined them at the table soon after.

"Where's Ron?" She asked, moving over to make room.

Harry shrugged, "Showering, I'd expect. He overslept." They shared a smile.

"Typical." Ron had, during their stay in the tent, been the one most likely to oversleep and forget to wake up when it was his turn at guard duty.

"Where's George?" Ginny then asked Fred.

Fred grinned, "Picking up Angelina." He gave a wink that hardly seemed appropriate for right before a funeral, but Hermione supposed that Weasley twins were hardly appropriate about anything.

Harry managed another smile, "It'll be good to see her. It's good of her to come."

"Remus was a very popular professor, Harry." Hermione said gently. Harry nodded, his eyes a bit pained.

"He was the best DADA professor we ever had." Harry said passionately, and Hermione had to agree.

"Also a bloody brilliant prankster in his day, right, Harry?" Fred's eyes glinted, and Hermione smiled. She still had a hard time reconciling Remus-her-professor with what she knew of Remus-the-Marauder, from stories that Sirius had told during their summer at Grimmauld Place. Maybe Tonks had been able to bring a small part of that Remus back while they were together. Hermione hoped so.

Her eyes slid over to her best friend as she thought of Remus, and then Sirius, and then James Potter, and she thought again about how Harry had lost  _so_  much in one man's quest for power. Her eyes moved over to Ginny, and then down to their clasped hands, and she realized that he had gained some things, too.

It was better to dwell on things gained, rather than what had been lost.

She looked over at Fred and his cane.

It was good to focus on what had almost been lost, too.

* * *

Ginny sat by Harry who sat by Hermione who sat by Ron, and even though Hermione promised herself she wouldn't cry, she did. Ron's hand found her and she grasped it tightly.

The ceremony was beautiful. Andromeda spoke about her daughter, Kingsley toasted both Remus and Tonks, and Harry was able to speak about his father's friend, his voice trembling only slightly.

Harry was too young to be giving these speeches. Sometimes Hermione forget they were all only barely adults. She felt so  _old_.

The end of the ceremony was marked by a surprisingly tasteful explosion of fireworks. Though Mrs. Weasley seemed mortified, the trio looked between themselves and smiled.

It was precisely what Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would've wanted.

The dinner at Andromeda's was a small, close-knit affair, reminiscent of a dinner at the Burrow, to be honest. Hermione had a feeling, looking at Andromeda and Molly talking, that they'd be seeing a lot more of Andromeda at the Burrow in the near future. It was understandable—she had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law. Hermione frowned as she thought of how lonely Andromeda must feel.

Harry's laugh broke her out of her reverie; and she glanced over to see her friend with Teddy on his lap, changing his hair to various colors before settling on a bright purple. Barely a month old, Hermione guessed that Teddy had no idea he was actually changing anything about himself. She smiled despite herself. She was glad that Harry had Teddy to visit and become close with, and gladder still that Teddy would grow up safely, knowing about his incredibly brave parents.

Ron came to sit by her then, and as she was drawn into conversation she felt a calmness that she hadn't felt since the parade of funerals had started a week ago.

Things would be all right. There was, after all, only one more service to get through.

* * *

Ron had decided not to come. Hermione tried so hard not to be disappointed in him, told herself that Ron couldn't let go of a grudge, that it was just who he was and she loved him for who he was, and if she truly loved him for all that he was (and all that he wasn't) then it wasn't fair for her to be angry about something that was so characteristic of Ron.

But being in a room that could hold so many people (but actually held so few) with Harry next to her as McGonagall gave a small speech, it was hard to not think that Ron was being immature by not coming to Snape's memorial.

Snape was a bitter, petty, twisted man who'd made their school years more unpleasant with his presence than they would've been otherwise, she would never try to deny that. And she could never begrudge Ron for disliking Snape, even now, because she wasn't quite sure what her feelings for the Potions Master were either. The certainly weren't fond, but at the same time…

Snape was the sort of character Hermione had always rooted for in the novels she'd read growing up. The type who had made so many mistakes and tried to right them; she was a sucker for a redeemed character, they always made reaffirmed her belief that it was always worth it to try and be a better person, that effort and perseverance and growth would be rewarded or acknowledged.

Snape had certainly started out a sinner, and he surely hadn't turned into a saint, but he had tried, in his own way. And the fact that he did it so  _quietly_  made Hermione feel immeasurably sorry for him; it must have been so, so lonely to be so misunderstood. And loneliness was something Hermione Granger could empathize with even if Snape's other choices were not.

And even if Hermione hadn't wanted to pay her respect to the unsung hero of the Second Wizarding War, she would've come anyway to help Harry find closure with his childhood tormentor turned ally.

Harry was speaking to her now, "I still can't believe… everything he did, he did for my Mum."

Hermione smiled, "He must have loved her very much."

"I think… I think he loved her nearly his entire life." Harry paused, "He loved her enough to protect the son of a man he hated."

"Who was also the son of the woman he loved." Hermione reminded him gently. "Love does powerful things."

As if Harry needed reminded of that. If it weren't for love, he wouldn't be standing here right now.

"It's hard to blame him for being so awful, knowing everything now." Harry admitted.

Hermione nodded, "I know what you mean. He was unfair and horrible to all of us, especially you, but knowing what he'd gone through, what he'd lost… even what he'd never had… it would harden anyone, I think."

Harry grimaced, "I think my Mum could've loved him, you know. If he hadn't… gone the way he did."

Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, "I'd imagine that made him feel even worse. It's one thing to know you never had a chance at something, it's another entirely to know you lost your chance at it on your own accord."

Yes, Hermione was sure that while she wasn't particularly fond of Severus Snape, the person, if he were a character in one of her books, he would be one of her favorites.

* * *

McGonagall stopped by the Burrow about a week later, asking to speak with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Miss Weasley," McGonagall began, "I simply wanted to give you your Hogwarts letter in person. You are returning in the fall, correct?" Ginny nodded; there was no way her parents would let her skip out a la Fred and George.

McGonagall turned to the trio, "Anyone who was barred or… otherwise unable to complete their 7th year is being given the option to either return to Hogwarts this September, or to self-study through the year and sit their NEWTs at Hogwarts in the spring with the rest of the class. I wanted to let you know, since we would like to have a head count of how many extra students we'll be having fairly soon."

They all glanced at each other, unsure of what to say.

"You don't need to decide now, you may owl me as soon as you know." McGonagall smiled, "Though, Hogwarts would be happy to have you all back." She said goodbye soon after and left.

Harry spoke first, "What do you guys think?"

Hermione responded carefully, "It would be nice in a way."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It'd be good to have one relaxing school year, right?" He blushed, "And, well, with Ginny…" He glanced at Ron warily.

Ron seemed reluctant, "It would be strange, though, after this past year."

Neither Harry nor Hermione could disagree with that.

"It'd be hard, too, after… what happened." Harry swallowed, and Hermione squeezed his hand. While she was almost certain she wanted to go back to Hogwarts, she couldn't blame Harry in the least for not wanting to relive his memories of that night. His memories were worse than most.

"If you don't want to go back, Harry, you shouldn't." Hermione said gently.

"But you're going back, aren't you?" Harry's expression seemed pained, and Hermione thought she understood why. If Harry didn't go back, and Hermione did, regardless of where Ron went, their group would be split up for the first time in almost 8 years.

"I think so. I think I'd enjoy it, academia has always been more  _my_  thing than either of yours." She teased. "What about you, Ron?"

Ron shrugged, "Don't really see the point, to be honest."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Ronald, it's quite nice that Hogwarts is offering the option, considering many people wouldn't have the patience or discipline for self-study." She paused, "I think I'd rather like to officially end my Hogwarts career."

Ron snapped back, "You think it'd be nice to be Head Girl, you mean."

Hermione felt anger wash over her, "Don't be ridiculous! It would be extremely unfair for me to take that opportunity away from someone in Ginny's year!"

Honestly, after everything they'd been through over the past year, did Ron still see her as the grubby little know-it-all, the annoying show-off she'd been as a child? The idea that he thought so little of her hurt, a lot.

Harry sighed, "Cut it out, guys."

Hermione pursed her lips but didn't say anything.

"So, what d'you think, Harry? Wanna skive off 7th year with me?" Ron grinned, and Hermione had the sudden urge to send another flock of birds at his face.

"Harry, if you don't feel like going back, I'd be willing to help you revise for NEWTs in any way I can, you know." Hermione said to him instead. Ron snorted next to her but she ignored it.

Harry sighed, "I guess I just want quiet, you know? Part of me feels like with all of this Chosen One nonsense, I sort of just want to hole up in Grimmauld Place for a few months til everyone forgets about me again."

Hermione sighed, "Harry, I don't know that you're ever going to be completely forgotten… but maybe taking a few months away would be good for you." She shrugged, "You deserve some time to be Harry, not The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry smiled, "Besides, we could always sneak into the castle and visit you and Ginny!"

At this, Ron scowled, "Mate, there better not be  _too_  many secret visits with my sister!"

Harry looked appropriately embarrassed and looking between his red face, and Ron's sulking one, Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and soon enough they were all laughing, all arguments between them forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Chapter 2! I feel like there's a lot of exposition, but I really want to make the Fremione as organic and believable as possible, and so I need to undo the Romione first (and I am trying to do that with little to no Ron-bashing). Until then, I am just enjoying writing about Hermione's thoughts after the war, and I hope you are all enjoying it too, but I do promise that eventually things will get much more lighthearted, etc!
> 
> Next up: the rest of Hermione's summer in chapter 3, and then the entirety of her 7th year in chapter 4!
> 
> Thanks, please let me know what you think!
> 
> -AJ


	3. A Mother's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets some much-needed time with her mother, has a much-needed girls day in Diagon Alley, and has an unwanted confrontation about her feelings.

**Chapter 3: A Mother’s Advice**

 

For the next month and a half, Hermione was by herself in Australia, at first to search for and remove the charms from her parents, and then to spend time with them once she’d done so.

 

At first they were furious with her for what she’d done, not just to them but the risks she’d taken during the War, something they’d never been able to fully understand until she explained it to them properly. After many fights and tears and angry silences, they had finally forgiven her and she’d finally forgiven herself.

 

The harder question was what should they do now? For all intents and purposes, the Grangers had dropped off the map in England, had ceased to exist for almost a year. Luckily it hadn’t been horribly noticeable, as they had no immediate family that they were close to, but the house in England was empty, but still there, and Hermione had at least had the foresight to close and sell their dentistry office, which as the Wilkins, they had opened a practice in Australia.

 

In the end, her parents decided that they quite liked where they were now, and since their daughter was a witch distance wasn’t as big of a problem as it might have been otherwise, so it was decided that they would remain in Australia, as the Wilkins’s, with Hermione, when she visited, posing as their niece to outsiders.

 

It was refreshing, being able to talk to her parents about her life in the Wizarding world. For so long she’d had to edit or censor even the smallest things, and now without the Trace she could truly show them the things she’d learned. It was also nice to reconnect with her own parents again. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were amazing and she truly did think of them as parents, but nothing could ever replace her own mother and father in her heart.

 

She and her mother were making dinner one night (both having agreed that while magic was great for food preparation, there was something calming about cooking the Muggle way that they both enjoyed), when her mother suddenly asked:

 

“Did you and… Ron, ever work things out?” She smiled at the surprise on her daughter’s face, “It’s just, you seemed to have a bit of a crush on him…”

 

Hermione sighed and turned to her mother, “I did, I mean, I do. I think I love him, or…” She paused, “It’s so confusing.”

 

Her mother put her arm around her and led her to the couch, “Feelings often are, sweetie. Why don’t you tell me about it? Sometimes talking out loud helps.”

 

Hermione smiled, feeling a bit childish for cuddling into her mother’s side, but it she had missed her parents, especially her mother, so much.

 

“I’ve liked Ron… Merlin, for as long as I can remember.” Hermione admitted, “I can’t remember a time when I didn’t think we would eventually be together, really. Ever since I’d started to think about relationships, it’s always been him that I thought about them with, you know?”

 

Her mother nodded, “It’s been a very long time, then, hasn’t it?”

 

“That’s part of the problem!” She cried, feeling all the frustration and insecurity she had over Ron bubbling to the surface. “Should it take so long? Should it be this hard to have two people admit that they have feelings for one another? It makes me think, sometimes, that maybe Ron and I, despite our feelings, just won’t work.”

 

“Is that how you feel, Hermione? That you wouldn’t work?” Her mother was gentle as ever in her questioning.

 

“Maybe. No, oh I don’t _know_! Sometimes it feels hopeless, and I _hate_ that feeling. But every once in a while I glimpse the Ron that I fell in love with. I just… I worry that those few glimpses aren’t enough of a reason to put up with everything else.” She admitted quietly.

 

“Everything else?” Her mother looked concerned.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing awful, just, we fight _all_ the time! We fight over everything, and I used to think it was just because neither of us wanted to admit our feelings, but we both know they’re there, and we still fight. We’ve all grown up but sometimes I feel like, when it comes to me, Ron is still the mean first-year who made me cry after Charms class. Sometimes I imagine us being together and all of that goes away, you know, we don’t fight so much anymore. But other times I imagine being with him for the rest of my life and fighting with him just as much as we do now, and even imagining it makes me feel _so_ tired, Mum.” Hermione felt tears prick her eyes and blinked them away.

 

“Shhh, it’s all right, darling.” Hermione’s mother rested her chin on her daughter’s head, “Hermione, you know I’ve never wanted to tell you what to do, or what was right for you. But, speaking as someone who has been happily married for many years, there has to be more to a relationship than fighting or passion. You both obviously care about each other, but as much as those romance novels you read suggest otherwise, you need something more than that for a relationship to work.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Compromise, and respect, and the humility to admit when you’re wrong.”

 

“So, you think, Ron and I, we shouldn’t…”

 

“I think only you can answer that. Maybe you will both grow out of fighting with each other. Maybe you won’t. Maybe it will take you trying things with him to realize that it won’t work. I just want you to know that whatever you decide, make sure it’s the best for you. It’s okay to change your mind, especially at your age. Don’t feel like you have to sign your life away one way or another.” Her mother advised.

 

“I just… if I try to make it work with Ron, and it doesn’t, he may never forgive me.” Her voice was small.

 

“If it doesn’t work between you, it would be because _both_ are you are incompatible with the other. There’s nothing wrong with realizing something won’t work and ending it, sweetie, it’s far kinder than lying.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I think I just need time.”

 

“And that’s okay, Hermione.” Her mother pulled her into a hug, and Hermione was infinitely glad to have her parents back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hermione, did you get the letter from McGonagall?” Ginny ran into her room, which she’d been sharing with Hermione since she’d returned from Australia a week before.

 

“Hmmm?” Hermione looked up from the book she’d been reading, Ginny brandishing a piece of parchment that she guessed was the letter in questions, “No, what’s it say?”

 

“Oh, I guess it might’ve been your letter that I read,” Ginny shrugged, “Anyway, since there are only 10 people from your year coming back next year, McGonagall has situated each of you with a single room near the Common Room.”

 

“Oh, really? That’s nice.” Hermione was glad she’d wouldn’t be stuffed into a dorm again.

 

“Yes, yes, but it also says, and this is the important part, ‘ _Students receiving special accommodations may request to pull in another student from their House, to be determined upon revision by the Headmistress’_! Hermione, will you request me, please! Just think, we could share a room!”

 

Hermione laughed, “Which would be so unusual for us, right?”

 

Ginny laughed as well, “You know what I mean. I’d much rather room with just you than with four other girls. What do you think?”

 

“Of course I will, Gin, it’ll be fun.” Hermione smiled. Ginny was her closest girlfriend, and at least this way she wouldn’t become too much of a recluse around exam time. “But you must promise not to be too noisy, especially during NEWT revision!”

 

Ginny waved her hand, “No worries, Hermione, I’ve got to take them too, remember? Oh! I keep forgetting we’re going to have class together! How strange.”

 

“It’ll be very different… but I am glad I’m going back.” Since she’d made her decision, and especially since she’d discussed it with her parents, Hermione became sure that she’d made the right choice.

 

“I am too. Me, you, Luna, and Neville. Quite the group, huh?” Ginny sat down next to her and bumped her arm. “Are you going to feel weird without Harry and Ron there?”

 

“A little.” Hermione admitted, “But I think it’ll be good for me. I mean, we all want to do different things, it’s not like we can all live and work together for the rest of our lives.”

 

It didn’t surprise anyone that Harry still wanted to be an Auror, though Hermione thought his reasons were had less to do with an actual passion for Dark-Wizard catching, and more of a sense of obligation he had to keep the people he cared about safe. In any case, Hermione was quite sure that Harry could utterly fail his NEWTs and still get accepted into the program (but that didn’t mean she was going to condone that kind of lazy thinking in her friend).

 

Ron surprised everyone by stepping out from his friend’s shadow and deciding that he wanted to be a Hit Wizard. Hermione had to admit that his strategic mind would be an asset in that field. She only hoped that he would take his NEWTs seriously enough to get accepted into the program!

 

Hermione, on the other hand, wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to do, because she wanted to do a bit of everything. She knew she wanted to continue her work on Elf Rights, and hopefully expand into fighting for the rights of many types of magical creatures, but she also wanted to work high enough in the Ministry to be able to combat the corruption that the last regime had faced (did the Ministry have any type of internal review? She’d have to ask Kingsley…). All in all, Hermione wanted to be able to help people who weren’t afforded as many powers or rights in the Wizarding World as they should be, both because she felt it was the right thing to do, and because she wanted to be sure that someone like Voldemort wasn’t able to rise to power so easily ever again.

 

Ginny smiled, “In any case, I’m sure it’ll be nice for you to enjoy a year where you don’t have to worry about saving Harry’s life, or fighting with Ron.”

 

Hermione nodded, “It’ll be different, but I really do think it will be good.”

 

Ginny grinned mischievously, “With me as your roommate, could it be anything but?”

 

 

 

The last time Hermione had seen Diagon Alley (well, glimpsed would be a more accurate term), she’d been riding on the back of a dragon.

 

Somehow she thought the Gringotts goblins would _not_ be happy to see her, which is why she accepted Bill’s generous offer to retrieve her money before she and Ginny went to the Alley.

 

“You can’t stay away from them forever, you know.” Ginny had laughed as Bill handed her the sack of coins.

 

“Not forever. Maybe just until they finish repairs on the bank…” Hermione had replied.

 

In any case, it was perhaps the first time in recent memory that Hermione was able to roam the Alley without fear or hesitation, and she and Ginny planned to take full advantage of it. Hermione’s parents had decided to sell their home in England and allow their daughter to keep the profits from it, meaning that Hermione now had a nice chunk of gold sitting in a vault at Gringotts. Most of it would be saved until she got out of Hogwarts, in order to make a down payment on an apartment, but she decided to allow herself a day to enjoy and spend some money on herself. Since Arthur’s promotion at the Ministry (and the twin’s success with their joke shop), the Weasleys were not as badly off as they had once been, meaning Ginny could join her.

 

“We should each get one or two new sets of robes,” Hermione suggested, “Especially since we may need them for job interviews later in the school year.” Ginny nodded in agreement, and they both hurried into Madame Malkin’s.

 

Luckily there wasn’t much of a wait, and soon enough their measurements had been taken and they perused the shop while their robes were being made. Hermione and Ginny each decided to get one more set of dress robes since they’d both grown since their 4th year, and with that they left the store, Hermione shrinking their packages to the size of one small bag each.

 

“Okay, where next? I know I need to stock up on ink and parchment…” Ginny trailed off.

 

“Then we ought to go to and stock up, and maybe then we can stop by Flourish and Blotts?” Hermione paused and then continued, teasing, “And then of course we can stop by Quality Quidditch.” Ginny stuck her tongue out in response but agreed.

 

The afternoon went by quickly, and before Hermione knew it she was famished. “Dinner at the Leaky, Gin?”

 

Ginny nodded, “Oh! Should we see if the twins want to come, too? Their shop is on the way.”

 

Hermione agreed, it would be the polite thing to do, and the twins were always good for a laugh.

 

The shop wasn’t quite so busy when they got there, probably because it was so close to closing time, but there was still a fair amount of people there.

 

“Fred! George! Wanna go to dinner?” Ginny called as soon as they walked in, Hermione shaking her head at her friend’s impatience.

 

“Dinner, did she say?” Fred poked his head out of the back room, “I’m famished, how about you, Georgie?”

 

George grinned at the counter, “Yes, Freddie, dinner with baby sister and Granger sounds splendid.”

 

“Then hurry up, we’re starved!” Ginny complained.

 

“Starved, Gin? Literally _starved_? Mum would love to hear that!” Fred replied, coming out of the back room and grabbing a jacket from behind the counter. He rolled his eyes dramatically at Hermione, who tried to stifle a giggle.

 

“Just give us a second to close up shop, Gingersnap.” George said as the last customer left the store. He and Fred waved their wands and Hermione watched as the door locked, the signage at the front of the shop flipped to ‘closed’, and the merchandise on the shelf all seemed to right itself. Hermione couldn’t help but be impressive at their magical skill.

 

“Ready to go, Granger?” Fred held out an arm. Hermione laughed as she saw George do the same to Ginny, and took Fred’s arm as they left the shop.

 

They were able to secure a table at the Leaky Cauldron right away; surprising considering it was dinner time. Fred and George went to put their orders in and came back with 4 Butterbeers.

 

“Thanks, guys.” Hermione grinned as they sat down.

 

“No problem, Hermione.” George waved her thanks away, “What have you ladies been up to today?”

 

“Shopping for school supplies, among other things…” Ginny grinned, “We’ve made a girl’s day out of it!”

 

“A girl’s day!” Fred exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, “Georgie! A girl’s day!”

 

“Freddie I can hardly contain my excitement!” George responded in kind. Hermione rolled her eyes, but Ginny narrowed hers.

 

“Want to say that again?” She drew her wand. The twins eyed her warily.

 

“Not at all, baby sister. Girl’s day, very serious stuff.” Fred was trying not to smile as he made eye contact with Hermione.

 

“We shan’t mock it again, you can be sure of that!” George added.

 

“Oh, _stop¸_ you two, honestly!” Hermione burst, trying not to look too amused. “How are the repairs on your shop going?”

 

“Almost done.” Fred allowed her to change the subject, “And we’ve almost got out shelves fully restocked. It’s taken a while between actually running the shop, but Lee’s been helping us when he can.”

 

“Verity still hasn’t come back yet, she wants to be sure that the Alley is safe.” George added.

 

“Are you going to try and hire any other workers?” Ginny asked as the food was delivered to the table.

 

George shrugged, “Maybe. We want to be sure that whoever we hire we can trust not to run to our competitors with our ideas…”

 

“What about Ron or Harry? They’ll probably have a lot of free time since they aren’t going back to Hogwarts.” Ginny suggested.

 

Fred cocked his head to the side, thinking, “Maybe. Y’think they’d be interested in a job?”

 

Hermione snorted, “I doubt they’ll be doing much otherwise, it’s not like they’ll spend all their time revising for NEWTs…”

 

“Not like you, eh Miss Granger?” Fred teased. “Head Girl this year?”

 

Hermione smiled, “Fred, I’ve broken into Gringotts and broken _out_ on the back of a dragon. I don’t think I’m exactly the best choice to keep order amongst the students anymore, do you?”

 

“You know, Granger, Fred and I will never forgive you lot for breaking into Gringotts without us!” George waved his fork at her.

 

“Too true! We work our arses off for years, trying to get you to break the rules, and you destroy a bloody bank the second you’re out of our sight!” Fred moaned.

 

Hermione giggled, “Looking back it’s pretty humorous, but I can assure you at the time it was less about breaking the rules and more about helping Harry.”

 

Fred and George looked doubtful, but nodded.

 

Ginny looked offended, “I broke into Snape’s office, you know! Where’s my congratulations?”

 

George waved dismissively, “Gin, we’ve always been proud of your following in our footsteps! We expected nothing less of you.”

 

Ginny grumbled and flung a spoonful of peas at her brother.

 

“Oy!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You sure you want to go back to Hogwarts alone?” Harry asked once again.

 

“Honestly, Harry! I’ll be fine! I’ll have Ginny, Neville, and Luna there to keep me company; it’s not as bad as you seem to think.” Hermione paused before adding softly, “We’re safe now, Harry. I won’t be in any danger at Hogwarts.”

 

Harry smiled sadly, “I know. It’s hard to believe, you know… I guess I just worry.”

 

Hermione squeezed her friend’s hand, “I know you do, Harry, but I’ll be okay. I want to go back to Hogwarts, but we both know you and Ron wouldn’t have fun if you went back. You deserve a break.”

 

He sighed, “You’re right. We’ll visit you guys on Hogsmeade weekends, though…”

 

“Of course you will! I’ll have to make sure you’re keeping up with your studies, won’t I?” Hermione asked brightly.

 

Harry laughed, “You wouldn’t be Hermione Granger if you didn’t.”

 

Ron entered the living room at that point, his eyes lingering on Hermione’s hand, which was still on top of Harry’s.

 

“Harry, Mum needed you out in the kitchen, had a question about the wards at Grimmauld Place.” He stood there as Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen, and then sat in the seat next to Hermione on the couch that Harry had vacated.

 

“Excited to go back to Hogwarts?” He asked, coughing slightly at the end of his question.

 

“Yes!” Hermione gushed, “I mean, obviously I’m a little less, hm, obsessive over schoolwork, but I’m still looking forward to formally ending my schooling.”

 

“Finally got your priorities in order, then?” Ron joked.

 

Hermione laughed, “Oh, I was so stupid! Thinking that getting expelled was worse than dying.” She paused, and then said sadly, “I guess chasing after a Dark Lord really puts things in perspective.”

 

Ron nodded, “But we did it, right? Helped Harry get rid of the bastard.”

 

Hermione nodded, “I’m glad he… we all can just relax now, you know? We can be safe and live our lives.”

 

Ron grabbed her hand, “I’m glad too.”

 

Hermione’s hands twitched from where they sat under Ron’s. Her eyes drifted up to his face and she saw him looking at her, so hopeful, and she felt a heavy pressure somewhere in her chest that she couldn’t quite identify.

 

“Ron…” She began, unsure.

 

“Hermione.” He squeezed her hands, and Hermione realized how nervous he was from his shaking hands. “I— I know we don’t always get along, or that half the time I drive you mad— I mean, you drive me mad half the time, too. Absolutely mental.”

 

Hermione pursed her lips, not sure what to say. Ron swallowed and continued.

 

“It’s just, you know, I’ve done some bloody stupid things. I’ve been an absolute git more times than I can count, but you, you’ve always stuck by me. And I’ve always worried with V-Voldemort, that I’d never get the chance to, you know, say how I f-feel.” He stumbled over his words.

 

“Ron, you don’t have to—”

 

“It’s time we stop beating around the bush.” Ron continued, “I like you, Hermione. You know I do, and I know you like me too.”

 

Hermione felt, for a moment, like she couldn’t breathe. She was at a loss for words. Did she like Ron? A fluttering in her chest told her yes, but she couldn’t ignore the feeling of dread that was settling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of the question she knew he was going to ask. All in all, she felt like crying. She wasn’t ready to make this decision! She needed more time! She wanted to be sure…

 

Ron, it seemed, failed to notice that this conversation was, so far, onesided, and finally asked, “D’you want to give us a go?”

 

Hermione wanted to scream. This was what she’d been waiting for since third year! Ron wanted _them_ , wanted her! There shouldn’t even be hesitation on her part, much less uncertainty over her feelings! _Why wasn’t she more excited_? She thought Ron was it for her, but if he was, why was it taking her so long to give him an answer?

 

“Ron…” She forced the words out of her mouth, “I don’t know what to say…”

 

Ron looked confused and anxious, “Yes would be nice…”

 

“I do like you… I’ve liked you for so long, all the years we were in Hogwarts I hoped that someday you’d like me the way I liked you…” Hermione sighed, “But I just… I don’t know if I’m ready to try ‘us’ yet.”

 

Ron pulled his hands back, as though he’d been stung, “Hermione… we’ve liked each other for years. How much time do you need?”

 

“I don’t know!” She cried, “I know this isn’t what you want to hear Ron, I just want to be sure before we rush into anything… I’m going to Hogwarts, we’ll be apart for a year, and do you really want to start something being away from each other?”

 

“What is this really about?” Ron growled.

 

“W-what do you mean, Ronald? Honestly, I just need time. That’s all.”

 

“You’re punishing me, aren’t you?” He said softly, his voice still angry, “Hermione, how many times do I have to apologize for leaving you and Harry before you forgive me?”

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped, “Ronald, that is not what this is about!” She paused, trying to gather her thoughts, “I’m just not sure, Ron… I just, you mean so much to me and if anything happens between us I want it to be _good_ and I want to do it right. I don’t want us rushing into something and ruining our friendship! I just want to be sure!”

 

“You’ve always got to be sure of everything Hermione, why can’t you just take the risk? On me?” Ron just couldn’t see where she was coming from, she was worried he was taking her not-quite-a-rejection as a definite-rejection, and Ron Weasley didn’t take rejection well.

 

“Because Ronald, you mean more to me than that! I just… I just want to wait, okay? I just need some time by myself, that’s why I’m going back to Hogwarts myself this year. Please just try to understand that I’m not necessarily saying no, I’m saying not right now.” She pleaded.

 

“You can’t expect me to wait around forever, Hermione!”

 

“I waited for you! While you were mooning over Fleur, and Lavender, I waited for you to grow up and _notice me_!” Hermione exploded, “Why can’t you respect the fact that I’m the one who needs time now?”

 

Ron glared at her, “If you waited for me for so long, then I don’t understand why you still need time.”

 

“Neither do I, Ron, but I do. It just… I just want to be single right now. And figure out what I want. We’re not even twenty, you know!”

 

“So you don’t want to be tied down, is that it?” Ron looked furious again.

 

“Oh, not in _that_ way! I have no interest in dating or being with anyone else! I want to figure out what I want to do with my life Ron, and I don’t need the stress of a long-distance relationship on top of that!”

 

Ron sighed, “So you want me to wait around while you finish school?”

 

Hermione swallowed, feeling a bit of the pressure in her chest being lifted, “I don’t want you to feel obligated to me Ron. But right now, I can’t say yes to your question, and I’m sorry for that.”

 

Ron nodded stiffly, and stood. “I—, well, then, I’ll… see you. Around.” She nodded at him, tears at the corner of her eyes, and he hurried up the stairs to his room, his neck and ears flushing red in humiliation.

 

Hermione sighed, staring at the table in front of her. Ron was furious, and humiliated, and she didn’t know if he’d even speak to her again before she left for Hogwarts in a few weeks. She couldn’t blame him for being hurt, but at the same time she couldn’t fault her own decision. Instead, she was overcome with the overwhelming wish that he would never have tried to ask her out in the first place. Underneath that feeling, though, was a feeling of relief, that she’d held her ground, and underneath _that_ was a feeling of guilt, because she certainly shouldn’t be so relieved to have said ‘no’ to a boy she’d thought she loved.

 

Hermione put her head in her hands, wondering why she’d thought that things would be easier after Voldemort was gone. In some ways, they were harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Chapter 4 will be the entirety of Hermione's 7th year =)


	4. Seventh Year in Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's 7th year and graduation.

“A madhouse, isn’t it? I guess it’s because of all the extra students.” Ginny said as she and Hermione surveyed the platform, the familiar scarlet steam engine in front of them.

 

“No wonder they needed to assign extra rooms…” Hermione mused.

 

“Oh, you two will be careful this year, won’t you?” Despite the fact that this year would be exponentially safer without the threat of a dark lord looming over all of them, Mrs. Weasley still found things to fret over.

 

“Yes, Mum, we’ll be careful!” Ginny replied automatically.

 

Hermione smiled, “I’m sure it’ll be a peaceful year.”

 

Harry grinned, “Try not to study yourself to death, Hermione, yeah?”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I think I can manage.”

 

Ginny laughed, “I’ll make sure she has a _bit_ of fun, at least!”

 

True to form, Ron hadn’t come to the platform to see them off. Harry claimed he was busy helping the twins, but Hermione knew if he had truly wanted to be there, he would have been. She sighed and tried not to let his obvious anger at her hurt her. She did sort-of reject him, after all. Ron had never been the type to take negative responses well.

 

She hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thanking them for their hospitality, before turning to her best friend.

 

“You’ll come visit?” She asked, giving him a hug.

 

“Of course!” He replied, turning to Ginny and giving her a kiss. “You guys take care of each other, all right?”

 

Ginny smiled and linked her arm through Hermione’s. “Sure thing.” Hermione nodded in agreement before Harry pulled their trunks on the train for them. They said their final goodbyes and climbed aboard.

 

“We’re going to have a great year.” Ginny insisted as they searched for an empty compartment.

 

Hermione nodded, stopping at a compartment to her left, “We will. Look, here’s Neville!”

 

* * *

 

“There are just _so_ many first years crowding the hallways, Hermione! Where do they all come from?!” Ginny complained as we fought our way through the crowd after class.

 

“Well, considering a fair few of them couldn’t attend school last year it’s no surprise that there are extras…” I shrugged, “They are unnaturally tiny though, aren’t they?”

 

“That’s what I’m saying!” Ginny exclaimed, “We weren’t that small, surely.”

 

“I think everyone says that when they get older.” Hermione laughed, “Do you want to work on our Charms essay after dinner?”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Hermione, we _just_ got that assignment! Ten minutes ago! Do we really have to start on it right away?”

 

“Well, it’ll probably be easiest while the information is still fresh in our minds!” Hermione defended herself.

 

“I was planning to write a letter to Harry after dinner,” Ginny admitted, “But I can come to the library with you to write it?” She offered.

 

Hermione beamed, “Of course, Gin! Things going well then?” She asked as they sat down for dinner.

 

Ginny smiled, “They are. Harry’s trying really hard, to make up for lost time, I think, even though he doesn’t have to. I’m just happy that we’re together now.”

 

“So am I, Gin.” Hermione said, sincerely happy for her friends. “Is he coming to visit us in Hogsmeade this weekend? Do you guys want me to give you some time alone?”

 

Ginny shook her head, “No, no, no! He is coming but I’d never ask you to not see him. I think he’s going to ask McGonagall if I can stay out for dinner with him anyway, so the three of us and Neville can spend the weekend together.”

 

“And… and Ron?” Hermione asked.

 

Ginny shrugged, “Harry didn’t mention him but he may be there, Harry might’ve just forgotten to mention him specifically.”

 

Hermione nodded, that would make sense. Harry wasn’t the most attentive letter-writer and he and Ron _were_ living together in Grimmauld Place; Harry might’ve just assumed that Ron coming along would be a given.

 

“Urgh!” Neville exclaimed as he sat down, “I thought McGonagall was a strict teacher but Professor Hobday is a nightmare!” Hermione had to agree that the new Transfiguration professor seemed to think that extraordinary amounts of work outside of class were necessary in order to learn, and wasn’t surprised that many students weren’t happy about it.

 

“Want to come to the library with us after dinner, Nev? I’m going to work on Charms.”

 

Neville smiled, “Sounds good. I want to finish my work before this weekend…”

 

Ginny grinned, “Got any big plans for Hogsmeade, Neville? A date, perhaps?”

 

Neville had become much more confident and self-assured as he’d gotten older, but there were still moments where he’d blush like the innocent first-year Hermione had befriended all those years ago, and she was always highly amused to see it.

 

His face was red as he responded, “Well, yes… I asked Hannah Abbott and she said yes.”

 

Hermione clapped her hands together excitedly, “That’s so great, Neville! I’m sure you’ll both have a good time!” Ginny was also quick to offer her congratulations.

 

Hermione was glad for all of her friends, truly, but she would be lying if she said it didn’t take a lot of effort to mask her disappointment that Ron, one of her best friends (and maybe more) still hadn’t written to her, even though it was halfway through October.

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully, it was still quite warm out when the weekend came, and the girls were able to get away with not wearing their cloaks to the village.

 

“Harry’s going to meet us at the Three Broomsticks!” Ginny explained as she and Hermione made their way past Hogwarts’ gates.

 

“He did say he was going to bring his—” Hermione began, but Ginny cut her off.

 

“ _Yes_ , Hermione, he said he’s going to bring a summary of all the things he’s studied so far on his own.” Ginny rolled her eyes, “Harry isn’t going to slack on his studies, you know how badly he wants to be an Auror. Ron, on the other hand…”

 

Hermione nodded, “Oh, I know Ginny, I just want to be sure. I guess I’m so used to forcing them to study that not doing so this year is kind of unusual.”

 

“Hermione, I think your weekly owls to them with study plans have been plenty of help.”

 

Hermione huffed and replied, “Maybe, but it still doesn’t feel the same.”

 

“Maybe you just miss yelling at them!” Ginny teased.

 

Hermione smirked, “You know, that might be it.”

 

Ginny shook her head and grabbed Hermione’s arm, looping her own through it. “I _knew_ you enjoyed badgering them all these years!” She and Hermione laughed, “Not that I blame you, mind. I’m a little sister so I fully understand how much fun bothering brothers can be.”

 

They’d reached the village at that point and made a beeline for the Three Broomsticks, each of them eager to see Harry.

 

“Harry!” They said together as they saw him sitting in a booth just inside the pub. Harry grinned and stood, hugging each of them in turn, and giving Ginny and a quick kiss.

 

“Hey guys, sit down. I ordered Butterbeers for all of us if that’s okay?” Hermione smiled at the question, her heart warming at Harry, always so considerate of others.

 

“Of course it’s fine!” Ginny exclaimed, grasping his hand, “We’ve missed you so much!”

 

He squeezed Ginny’s hand and shot a smile to Hermione, “I’ve missed you guys too! How is Hogwarts?”

 

“Good! McGonagall’s replacement is a nightmare, though, honestly! Even Hermione agrees!” Ginny said, and Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

 

“It is true that her methods are… not quite as effective as what McGonagall’s were.” Hermione shrugged, “But, Snape’s replacement is like an angel compared to him, hopefully that awful curse is broken and he can keep teaching…”

 

Harry grinned, “I have a feeling he’ll be just fine, ‘Mione.”

 

Hermione smiled, then changed the subject, “So, where’s Ron?”

 

“Er, he already had plans for today.” Harry’s eyes moved away from her face and down to the table.

 

“Plans? What kind of plans would _Ron_ have?” Ginny laughed. Hermione kept her eyes on Harry’s face, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

 

“Indeed, Harry, what _kind_ of plans would Ron have?” Hermione repeated the question firmly. Harry glanced up at her guiltily.

 

“You know I hate getting in the middle of your fights…” He mumbled.

 

“Harry, I don’t want you to argue with Ron for me, all I want is an honest answer. It’s not fair to hide things from me.” Hermione’s voice was calm but internally she was dying to know what Harry was trying to keep from her.

 

“It’s not a big deal it’s just Ron is… on a date.” Harry gave a half-shrug, his tone sympathetic.

 

“Oh.” Hermione supposed that she should feel angry or hurt, and on some level she did. Ron, who had asked her out and made her feel awful for saying ‘not right now’ less than 3 months ago, had a lot of nerve to make her feel so awful just to turn around and start going on dates.

 

Ginny, however, was more than offended enough for Hermione, and then some. “What a prick! Who in the bloody hell does he think he is!”

 

“Ginny…” Harry started.

 

“No, Harry! He’s my brother so I will say what I damned well please about him! Hermione’s felt awful for hurting him for the past few months and he didn’t even have the decency to let her know that he’s apparently not as torn up about it all as he made himself out to be!”

 

“Er, I think he _is_ , but he’s just trying to move past it…” Harry clearly didn’t want to argue with his girlfriend over this. “Are you all right, Hermione? I didn’t want to upset you.”

 

“Well,” Hermione began thoughtfully, “I do feel a little disappointed… but I’m not sure if that’s because I’m jealous or anything, or because, like Gin said, for someone who was so sure of his feelings for me he certainly wasted no time in moving on—without telling me. I did feel very guilty for how we left things and it would’ve been nice to know it wasn’t as bad for him as I thought.”

 

Still, it all felt sort of surreal to Hermione. Last time Ron had dated a girl that wasn’t her, she’d gone a bit mad with anger and hurt. This paled in comparison.

 

“I guess I made the right choice in saying no.” Hermione said aloud. Ginny nodded.

 

“My dolt of a brother doesn’t deserve you.” She declared. Harry smiled.

 

“You’re sure you’re all right?” He asked.

 

“Harry,” Hermione looked at him, “How would you feel if you found out Ginny was on a date?” Ginny looked offended, so Hermione quickly added, “Not that she would do that to you! Hypothetically, of course.”

 

Harry frowned, “I’d be… upset. Really jealous.”

 

“And you,  Gin?” She turned to the redhead.

 

“I’d be devastated.”

 

“I don’t feel any of that.” Hermione told her friends, “So clearly my feelings for Ron aren’t what they used to be.” Harry looked relieved but Ginny was unmoved.

 

“It was still rotten of him.”

 

“Even being just friends with Ron, I’m sure I’ll have to deal with his stupidity just as much as I always have.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine, we’ll forgive him.” Ginny sniffed, and Hermione sighed in relief. She didn’t want to cause any tension between the Weasleys.

 

 “But this just means that we’ve got to find a date for you, for next Hogsmeade weekend!” Ginny finished.

 

Oh _Merlin_ help her.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione spent her Christmas break in Australia for the most part, spending her first Christmas with her parents in Merlin knows how long. Hermione loved the Wizarding World and all it had given to her, but sometimes it was nice to escape back to the Muggle world and relax.

 

But she _had_ promised Molly to spend New Year’s at the Burrow, and so she made her way back to England a few days after Christmas, ready to see all the Weasleys she hadn’t been able to see through the year. Even Ron.

 

Her first interaction with Ron was horribly awkward, with neither of them knowing how to act around each other. Hermione wasn’t sure if Ron knew that _she_ knew about his dating other girls, and she didn’t want to bring it up in front of everyone; all she could do was hope that they got a chance to talk it out soon, and that when they did talk about it they would both be able to be polite and rational. Because truly, she wasn’t angry that Ron was dating other people—she _had_ told him he wasn’t obligated to her, and their time apart had left Hermione a lot of time for thinking, and she was starting to see more and more that any relationship they had wouldn’t be a lasting one, their personalities just clashed too much. Hermione knew some people though opposites attracted, and maybe to some extent that was true, but she and Ron were _too_ different to live in harmony as a couple.

 

Finally, it seemed, Ron plucked up the nerve to seek her out (or, more likely, Harry forced him to). She was packing up her trunk in Ginny’s room when the door opened and he stepped inside.

 

“Hello, Ron.” Hermione worked to keep her voice light.

 

“Hermione, hey.” Ron stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, “Look, we’ve got to talk.”

 

“All right. Sit down.” Hermione sat on her bed, and Ron took a seat on the edge of Ginny’s.

 

“I know you know that I’ve been… seeing other people.” Ron was blunt as ever.

 

“I do.” She paused, wanting to move the conversation along, “I’m not mad.”

 

“You’re not?” Ron looked surprised.

 

Hermione took a deep breath, deciding to be as honest as possible. “I’m not mad. But I’m not jealous either; if that was your intention then—”

 

“It wasn’t!” He burst in, then flushed, “Well, okay, at first maybe.”

 

“At first?”

 

“At first I was just pissed, you know me. I thought maybe if you knew I wasn’t going to wait around that you’d give us another thought… but then I, well, I enjoyed myself a lot more than I thought I would.”

 

“You met someone else?”

 

“No, no, but just dating, you know, with no string attached, it was a lot of fun. It _is_ a lot of fun.” He paused, “And if I really liked you the way I thought I did, it shouldn’t be fun, should it?”

 

Hermione smiled, this was one of the more emotionally mature moments she’d ever witnessed Ron have. “Yeah, it shouldn’t.” She agreed.

 

“I guess maybe I’d just liked you for so long that I got it into my head that we were gonna end up together, you know?” Ron scratched the back of his head, “But now it’s like… we fizzled.”

 

“We did.” Hermione couldn’t think of a better way to say it herself.

 

He shrugged, “I wasn’t as ready for a real relationship as I thought…” He grinned, “But of course you were the one between the two of us who was smart enough to see it.”  
  
Hermione smiled, “Well you _have_ always had the emotional range of a teaspoon.” They laughed and Hermione felt the tension between them disappear, and felt more comfortable with Ron in that moment than she had in years, now that she wasn’t worrying about them getting together or him liking her. It was refreshing.

 

“I missed you, Ron.”

 

“Missed you too, you bossy little brat.” He paused, “You think you could take a look at the things I’ve been studying for my NEWTs?”

 

Hermione threw a pillow at Ron’s head, but nodded anyway.

 

* * *

  

“Ginny, I can’t believe you talked me into this!” Hermione’s room looked like a battleground. Ginny laughed, rummaging through Hermione’s wardrobe.

 

“Hermione, it’s just a date, it’ll be fun!”

 

“Eurgh! I barely even _know_ Terry Boot well enough to study with him, much less date him!” Hermione snapped, trying to manage her hair.

 

“Oh, Hermione, going on a date is how you’ll get to know him! Where’s your sense of adventure?”

 

Hermione sighed, “I just don’t see why I’d want to go on a date with someone I don’t have feelings for.”

 

Ginny threw her hands in the air in exasperation, “You might _develop_ feelings for him!” She then added, “Besides, it’s already set up and it’d be rude of you to back out now. I know you hate being rude.”

 

“You’re the worst!” Hermione exclaimed.

 

“You’ll thank me later. Even if you don’t like Terry, it’ll be good for you to get back into the dating scene.” Ginny paused, “Or, you know, enter it in the first place.”

 

“Ginny!”

 

“Come _on_ Hermione, just go out and have a good time!” Ginny pleaded.

 

“Ginny, you know I’m not upset about Ron, right? You don’t need to force me out on dates to cheer me up…”

 

“That’s not why I’m doing this. I really do think you’ll have fun with Terry, and you deserve to go out on dates and flirt and have fun like other girls. You didn’t really get a chance to, playing mother hen to Harry and my brother all those years.” Ginny explained.

 

Hermione smiled, “I never minded. But all right, I’ll go. And, because I’m such a great friend, I’ll even let you pick out what I’ll be wearing.”

 

Ginny squealed, “ _Yes!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Hermione thoroughly enjoyed her date with Terry, and ended up going on two more with him before then end of the school year, though they both agreed that they would likely not continue going out after graduation, considering Terry had accepted an internship working for a magical law firm in America.

 

And finally, graduation was upon them all. Hermione had, somehow, survived her NEWTs, with help from Ginny, Neville, and especially Luna forcing her to relax (or, in Luna’s case, speaking so much nonsense that Hermione was forced to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all).

 

Ginny, to everyone’s surprise (except Harry’s, he swore), was granted a starting position with the Holyhead Harpies. Though Quidditch wasn’t really her _thing_ , Hermione was beyond excited for her best friend and promised to go to as many games as she could.

 

Hermione had graduated top of their class, and although she _did_ feel bad for taking the honor away from the person in Ginny’s year who would’ve had it had she graduated on time, she was very proud of herself.

 

So she sat onstage with the other 9 graduates that comprised the top of the class, beaming at the crowd.

 

With Draco Malfoy on her left.

 

Though they shared many classes, Hermione hadn’t really spoken to Draco all year, and he hadn’t tried to either speak to her or taunt her. It probably would’ve been strange for them both, considering in the end Draco hadn’t truly been bad.

 

That, and she was sure neither of them wanted to talk about what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor, what Draco had to witness. Her hand ran along the length of her forearm at the memory, before she forced herself to focus on the ceremony before her.

 

This was a happy day, and it wouldn’t be marred by memories of Bellatrix LeStrange.

 

Afterwards, when the graduates and the crowd rushed to meet each other, Hermione stumbled into Malfoy on her way off of the stage.

 

“Sorry.” She murmured as he gripped her elbow in an effort to keep her from falling.

 

“It’s—it’s all right.” He struggled, “Er, congratulations.”

 

“You too.” She said, feeling awkward. “W—what are your plans?”

 

“Healer training.” He replied, politely but Hermione could tell he felt just as uncomfortable as she did.

 

“Oh! That’s good. You always were good at Potions and Charms, so I’m sure you’ll do well.” Hermione rambled.

 

Malfoy smirked, but not unkindly, “Thanks, Gr—er, Hermione?”

 

“Yes, ah, Draco?”

 

“I heard about your Ministry job, magical creatures, right?” She nodded and he continued, “Well, uh, good luck. The Ministry’s lucky to have you.”

 

She beamed at his praise, awkward as it may be, she knew it was genuine. “ _Thank you_ , Draco.” She glanced over to where the Weasleys were gathered. “Er—I’ll see you around?” She held out her hand automatically, before worrying that it may be too much. Draco wasn’t the awful boy he’d been a few years ago, but that didn’t mean he wanted to touch her or talk to her or—

 

He took her hand, “Yeah. I’ll see you around, Hermione.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile as they went their separate ways, all at once truly feeling as though she was ready to move on from Hogwarts, including all the petty drama that had happened there.

 

They were all really growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter! All right, I hope you enjoyed this, I know it’s a pretty brief look at Hermione’s 7th year but honestly her 7th year doesn’t really need expanded on any more for the purposes of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Next up: Hermione (and others) getting settled after graduation and getting into the swing of working life. Twins will be featured in the next chapter, and the next! As always, please let me know what you think!
> 
> -AJ


	5. Entering the Adult World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione starts work, finds a flat, and attends a birthday party, all with a bit of the Weasley twins in the mix.

"You're really going to waste your gold on a flat when I've got a perfectly good house with  _tons_  of empty rooms?" Harry asked for what must've been the hundredth time.

"Harry, I really just want to live on my own, make my own way…" Hermione was getting tired of making the same arguments.

"But you and I will be commuting to the Ministry each day, we could go together!" Harry argued, "And Ron will be out of town a lot doing business for the Canons, do you really want to leave me all along in Grimmauld Place?"

Ron had surprised everyone by choosing not to go through with Hit Wizard training, but instead accepted the assistant manager position for the Chudley Canons (Ron claimed that once the manager retired, he'd get the top job). Hermione had to admit, the job suited him. While Ron  _was_  a great fighter and good with a wand, his disposition wasn't cut out for constant fighting the way Harry's was.

Hermione smirked, "You know Harry, I'd think you'd want the place to yourself every once in a while, I don't really want to be a third wheel for you and Gin."

Ron scowled, "I wouldn't mind you being a third wheel…" He said half-heartedly. Though he grumbled about Harry and Ginny's relationship, Hermione knew there wasn't anyone he'd trust with his baby sister more than his best friend.

"Come on, Hermione, just move into Grimmauld! It'll be easier and we'll all be living together, just like old times!" Ron continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If by 'old times' you mean the year we spent living in a tent eating nuts and berries, no  _thank_  you."

Ron shrugged, "If you ignore the whole 'on the run' things, we got along pretty well as roommates."

Hermione laughed, "Ron, you are  _so_  daft!" Harry rolled his eyes and Ron chuckled.

"Okay, not the best argument, but c'mon!"

"What would your mother think of me living with the two of you, unsupervised? It's hardly proper!" She tried to argue.

"Mum knows nothing would happen between any of us!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry added, "If anything, she'd probably be relieved that you'd be there to keep us in line."

Hermione grinned, "So the truth comes out! You guys want me there to babysit you both!"

"Of course not, Hermione!" Harry looked aghast.

Ron snickered, "But you  _are_  the best at household charms out of the three of us…"

Hermione stuck her tongue out, "I'm getting a flat on my own and that's final. Don't worry; I'll have plenty of time to make sure you're not living in filth."

"Please, Hermione," Harry smirked, "Ron is the messy one, not me." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Oy! I'm right here you prick!"

* * *

Hermione hurried down Diagon Alley, cursing herself for not planning for her Gringotts trip to take more time. Of  _course_  the goblins would want to give her a thorough scolding for breaking into their bank, and honestly she should have suspected that they would make her sign a contract agreeing to never discuss the particulars of the break-in with anyone.

She huffed in irritation. The goblins acted like she  _wanted_  to break into their bank; honestly, if there hadn't been a bloody Horcrux there they never would've bothered. But could the goblins cut them any slack, considering they'd done it to vanquish a Dark Lord? Of course not.

Hermione was very nearly late (meaning, she wasn't going to be five minutes early) for her appointment to view two flats: one above Obscurus Books, and the other above Gambol and Japes. Hermione was hoping she'd be able to lease one of them today, if she wanted; that was why she'd gone to Gringotts to withdraw enough money in the first place.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed two wizards falling into step beside her, though she  _did_  notice a moment later when they linked their arms though hers.

"Merlin!" She jumped, "Fred, George, would it  _kill_  you to say hello?"

Fred pondered this for a moment, "It might."

"And you wouldn't want to be responsible for our timely demise, would you Granger?" George picked up.

"You've already broken Mum's heart enough, what with you and Ronnie calling it quits, but I think killing her smartest—"

"—most attractive—"

"—and most hilarious—"

"—sons would put her over the edge, don't you?" George finished. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're insufferable. What do you want?" She said, not unkindly.

"We figured you were heading to dinner at the Burrow—" Fred started.

"—so we thought we'd accompany you, since we were on our way there too." George finished.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, "No, I can't make it to dinner today, Molly already knows. I'm looking at a few flats here in the alley, and—"

"Flat hunting, you say?" Fred looked excited.

"Not living in Grimmauld with the Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Does-Nothing-But-Eat, eh?" George chimed in.

Hermione laughed, "No, I want to branch out on my own."

"Well, we'll come with you!" Fred decided, George nodding in agreement.

"Erm, I really don't need you guys to—" She started, but George cut her off again.

"Hermione dear, we couldn't possibly let you go flat shopping alone!"

"What if there are ruffians about? Not all landlords are upstanding citizens, you know." Fred added.

"And of course, if we had to miss dinner at the Burrow to do so—"

"—our Mum would be  _more_  than understanding that your safety comes first!"

"So we'll just send one of our Patronuses—"

"—Patroni?—"

"Patronuses." Hermione corrected automatically.

"Thanks, love. Anyway, we'll just let her know—"

"—that everyone's favorite genius is in capable hands." Fred winked at her and Hermione fought to keep from smiling.

"Oh, fine! But  _don't_  do anything embarrassing!" Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Hermione wished she could take them back. The grins that spread across the twins' faces were  _terrifying_.

"Embarrassing? Us?" George asked innocently. Fred's eyes twinkled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"I cannot  _believe_  the two of you!" Hermione exploded once they reached the twins' shop. "Were either of you even thinking at  _all?_ "

"All right, Granger, now just calm down!" George started and she zeroed in on him.

"I will  _not_  calm down and I have every right to be furious!" She nearly shrieked, "I'm trying to get a flat, and move out on my own, and I can't do that if you two follow me—uninvited, might I add—and  _muck everything up!_ "

Fred frowned, "I wouldn't say we mucked  _everything_  up—"

"Hermione, those flats were  _rubbish_!"

"And what they were trying to charge you—"

"—should be criminal, really—"

"—you really should be thanking us." Fred finished. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and felt a small sense of satisfaction when he took a small step back.

"Thanking you?" Her voice was suspiciously calm, and the twins looked at each other in alarm, "You want me to  _thank_  you?" Her voice was raising in volume, bit by bit, "Those were the only two available flats in  _all of bloody Diagon Alley_  and now I can't rent them and you think that I somehow—"

"They're not." Fred interrupted her, which was quite disappointing because she had felt she was on quite a roll.

"What do you mean? I checked the ads  _myself_!" She asked hotly, "Now I'm going to have to move back in with my parents, or  _worse_  move in with Harry and Ron, and they'll never let me hear the end of it!"

"There  _is_  another flat available." George tested the waters, and when Hermione motioned for him to continue, he said, "Well, you may not know this, but we just bought the building that old junk shop used to be in—"

"—you know, the one across the street? Quite conveniently located—"

"We're planning to use it to house our more serious items, to make room for more products to be out on the shelves." George explained.

"And while we had no immediate plans to rent out the flat upstairs, it's a sight better than either of the ones we saw today." Fred paused, before smirking, "So, if you aren't totally bent on cutting us out of your life, we could rent it to you."

Hermione was very nearly speechless, "So, you—you were actually trying to help me?"

Fred looked wounded, "Hermione, you ask that as if we don't  _always_  have your best interests at heart!"

She snorted, "Don't push your luck, Fred." She paused, then cleared her throat, "Well, er, can I see it?"

The twins beamed at her, "Of course!" George said.

"Does this mean you won't be sending flocks of canaries at our heads, then?" Fred grinned cheekily.

Hermione smirked back and fingered her wand, " _That_  remains to be seen." Her eyes danced when she saw the twins gulp simultaneously.

Five minutes later and George had locked up their building and the twins had led Hermione across the street to, well, their other building, she supposed.

"So each of you are going to run a shop?" She asked, glancing around at the first floor as they made their way to the back of the shop. It wasn't as big as the other shop, but that made sense, since the twins didn't have nearly as many defense items as they did pranks.

"Merlin, no." Fred laughed, "Percy is actually going to help part-time with this one, and Lee, when he's not working at WWN."

"We figured Prefect Percy would be better suited to interact with more serious customers than us." George added as they climbed the stairs to the flat.

"You know,  _you'd_  probably do very well too." Fred mused.

Hermione laughed, "I don't know about that, but I think I'm going to focus my time on working for the Ministry, at least until I get settled."

Fred smiled and opened a door at the top of the stairs, "Well, if you live here, you won't have to worry about any explosions disturbing you, at any rate."

"Promise?"

"We'll even write it into the lease, Hermione." George assured her.

The flat was nice. It wasn't extraordinarily spacious, but there was definitely enough room for all of Hermione's belongings, and then some. The living area was very open, with the living room and kitchen being separated by a bar instead of a wall. Down the hallway were 3 doors, since the flat had two bedrooms and a bathroom. The bathroom was small but since Hermione would be living along it would suit her needs, while the two bedrooms were both tiny, but since she could use one as an office she figured she'd easily be able to make use of both of them.

"It  _is_  in much better condition than the other flats." Hermione admitted.

"So does that mean you'll take it?" George asked.

"More importantly, does that mean you forgive us?" Fred grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes and yes, but promise me you'll charge me exactly what you'd charge anyone else. No matter what your Mum says." Fred and George nodded, both understanding that Molly would, kind as she is, want to offer Hermione the flat for nothing.

"Sure, Granger. We know you're an independent woman!" Fred smirked.

"Now, let's go to Gringotts and get a lease drawn up." George slung an arm around her, and Fred followed suit.

And that was how Hermione Granger ended up renting a flat from the Weasley twins. Good Lord.

* * *

"I can't believe you'd rather live with Fred and George than us!" Ron complained a few days later. Hermione had decided to go to the Burrow for dinner to tell Molly (and anyone else who was there) about renting the flat.

"For the last time, Ronald, I'm not living  _with_  them; I'm living in a flat that they  _own_!" Hermione huffed in irritation.

"Well," Molly said from the head of the table, "I for one am glad Hermione will be living close to someone in case of an emergency, even if it is Fred and George."

"Mum!" Fred cried, clutching his heart.

"It's as if you don't trust us!" George shook his head, frowning.

Molly looked flustered, "Oh, dears, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just glad none of you will be living off in the middle of nowhere. You'll be just across the street from each other, and only a Floo call away!"

"Mum, we've been gone for two years already!"

"Geez, she's more worried about Granger moving out than she was about us!" George looked offended.

"Well there was hardly anything I could do about you leaving!" Molly snapped, "That doesn't mean I wasn't worried!"

"Don't worry, Molly," Hermione tried to lighten the situation, "I'll try my best to keep these two in line."

Fred and George sputtered, but Molly smiled, "Thank you dear. And if you ever need any help with anything, I'm sure my boys will be more than happy to be of assistance.  _Right_ , boys?"

"Yes." Fred muttered.

"Of course." George kept his eyes on his plate. Hermione and Molly smirked at each other.

* * *

Hermione sank into the cushions of her couch, sighing in relief. Her first day at the office had been tiring; she wasn't used to being on her feet all day. She was working as assistant to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and the first part of the day had been spent preparing for a meeting with the goblins, the second part of the day being the duration of the meeting. Hermione had been researching Wizarding laws that pertained to the goblins in preparation for the meeting (under the direction of her boss), so her morning had been spent going from the Office to the Ministry library.

It seemed as though her work would be fulfilling; she was just starting so couldn't really expect to be listened to that much; in fact, she was probably being given more leeway than most others who would be hired straight out of Hogwarts (though she wasn't sure if that was due to who she was, or her exemplary NEWT scores). Either way, getting back into a working schedule was tiring, and Hermione glanced at the kitchen longingly, wishing that her dinner would make itself.

Hermione sighed and leaned her head back on the couch, determined to relax before making dinner.

"Herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmione!" A male voice shouted from outside of her door, causing her to jump up in surprise.

"Open up!" Another voice demanded, followed by three thumps.

"What in the—" Hermione opened her door to see the twins standing in front of her, identical grins spread across their faces. "Fred, George, what are you guys doing here?"

Fred lifted a basket up so Hermione could see it. "Mum knew it was your first day of work, and wanted to make sure you had a proper dinner. So we got tasked with bringing it over." George held up a 6-pack of Butterbeer.

"And we're going to take advantage of Mum's cooking and invite ourselves in, of course." George smirked.

Hermione smiled, touched that Molly would be so thoughtful, and then laughed, "Of course. Come in!"

They set everything down on Hermione's living room table before sitting down, Fred taking part of the couch and George taking the armchair. Hermione perched on the other side of the couch.

"So, Granger, how's being a working witch?" George winked as he opened a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Yeah, are you Head of the department yet?" Fred grinned, "Or have they just skipped all that and asked you to be Minister?"

Hermione laughed, "Oh, stop!"

George continued on, "What? Or has the Ministry just decided to do away with democratic government in the face of your brilliance, and declared you Emperor Granger—"

"—First of her name!—"

"—Supreme ruler of all magical beings—"

"—brightest witch of her age—"

"—slayer of Dark Lords—"

"—and Queen of our hearts!" Fred finished with an exaggerated wink that caused Hermione's face to turn beet red.

Hermione shook her head, holding a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, "Yes, you've figured it out! We wanted to keep it a secret until the coronation ceremony!"

"And do we earn a spot in your royal court, Princess?" George asked, taking a bite of the dinner Molly had cooked.

"Naturally. I'm so lucky to have  _two_  court jesters instead of one!"

* * *

"How've you been, 'Mione? I feel like we barely see you!" Ron asked after he and Harry had come through the Floo three weeks later.

"Oh, I know! It's just I've been so busy with work and Harry, you have Auror training and honestly Ronald, I will  _never_  understand the Quidditch schedule you have going on!" Hermione hugged them both and ushered them over to the kitchen. "Let me make some tea!"

"I don't even understand the Quidditch schedule myself, half the time." Ron grinned.

"You'd think after living on the run for a year, Auror training would be a bit easier, but no!" Harry complained, rubbing his shoulder.

"To be fair, we weren't exactly great at being stealthy." Hermione pointed out.

Ron nodded, "But tell us what you're doing, Hermione!" Harry nodded as well.

"Oh!" Hermione said, pleased that they both seemed interested. "Well, right now we're rather swamped with work, mostly because there was a pretty large magical forest in the north that was used as a gathering point for the Dark creatures in Voldemort's army." Hermione paused, "And as such, the forest is pretty decimated by the taint of Dark Magic; we're trying to relocate all of the displaced creatures. Just today we had a meeting with the faerie envoys."

"Sounds interesting." Harry mused.

"It  _is_ , but I can't help but wish I could have more of a hand in making policy, rather than just working within current policy to be as helpful as I can be…"

"Sounds like you should transfer to the DMLE." Ron had gotten up and was currently rummaging through her cupboards. "Have you got any biscuits?"

Hermione beamed at him. "Ronald, sometimes you really are brilliant!"

Ron shook his head, "And you always sound so surprised! When will you learn, Mione, that I'm a secret genius?"

The timing couldn't be more perfect; Hermione and Harry couldn't contain their laughter as a tin of biscuits fell on top of Ron's head right after he'd finished speaking.

* * *

"I can't wait to see his face!" Ginny snickered, handing Hermione another streamer.

"Gin, he probably won't be as surprised as you think. Harry's  _got_  to know we wouldn't let his birthday go by uncelebrated." Hermione smiled nonetheless, hoping her friend was at least somewhat surprised.

"Ron's got him convinced that they're just going to go out for drinks!" Ginny was nearly jumping about in excitement.

Hermione smiled, "Let's hope Ron isn't as rubbish at lying as he usually is."

Ginny nodded, "Good point. But who cares! This is Harry's first birthday without Voldemort totally looming over his head! We need to go all out!"

It was agreed that a surprise party for Harry would be the best way to go, and as such a large group of Harry's friends from school, as well as some of his coworkers from the Ministry, had been invited to the Burrow for the occasion. Although last year Voldemort had been gone by the time Harry's birthday rolled around, no one had really been in the mood to celebrate, least of all Harry.

"Poor Harry will probably be overwhelmed with all the attention." Hermione giggled.

Ginny grinned, "He really doesn't like the spotlight, does he? Well, you only turn 18 once right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ginny, you only turn every age once."

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, "Details, details. Let's go see if Mum needs any help with the food."

As it turned out, everything seemed to be in place for the party, all that was left was for the guests to arrive, and then for Harry to get there. Hermione tapped her fingers against the table as the first of the guests arrived: Fred and George.

"Hermione Granger! How are you?" Fred moved directly in front of her, shaking her hand vigorously.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "I'm fine Fred… why are you so interested?"

"Hermione, we've been friends for years! Why wouldn't I be interested in what's going on in that genius-level brain of yours?" Fred smiled brightly.

Hermione scoffed, "Fred, we went to school together for  _five years_. I know when you're trying to distract someone." She glanced over his shoulder. "Where did George go?"

Fred shrugged, "How should I know? My twin  _does_  have a mind of his own."

Hermione groaned in frustration and shot up from her chair, "I don't know  _what_  the two of you are planning but-" She hurried out the door and rounded the corner, seeing George bent over the punch bowl, "George Weasley!"

George spun around, grinning, "Yes, Hermione?" He threw a pointed look over her head at his twin. Fred shrugged helplessly.

"What did you do?" Hermione hovered over the punch bowl, "What did you spike it with?"

"I am offended and appalled that you would be so quick to accuse—" George began, but Hermione cut him off.

"You being offended and appalled doesn't make  _me_  any less right. Now, what did you put in the punch?" Hermione frowned, "You know, your mother's been preparing it since this morning; she said it was her Grandmother's recipe."

"And wouldn't she be so disappointed to know that  _your_ negligence was what allowed me to ruin it?" George smirked. Hermione narrowed her eyes,

" _Ruined_  it? George! How could you?" She turned to his twin, "Fred! What was it?"

"Hermione, Hermione, it was only a bit of muggle alcohol. It won't change the taste at all, don't worry." Fred tugged on one of her wayward curls, Hermione swatted his hand away in response.

"You're trying to get everyone  _drunk_?" She sniffed in disapproval.

"Not drunk; tipsy. Don't you think Harry deserves a night to loosen up?" George asked, his voice earnest enough that Hermione almost believed it was sincere. "He's been working oh-so-hard at Auror training."

"You're not going to tell on us, are you Hermione?" Fred threw an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." Hermione turned her head away from his.

"It'll break Mum's heart, is why." George shrugged.

"And while she may be somewhat angry if she finds out later tonight—"

"—her night won't be nearly as ruined as if she has to throw out the punch completely."

Hermione huffed in annoyance, "So you'd think she'd prefer for you both the wreak havoc on Harry's party?"

"Oh, Granger, you innocent little lamb." George shook his head.

"We've been in the business of trouble-making for quite some time, my dear." Fred began.

"And if there's one thing we've learned—" George continued, and they grinned at each other as they finished together:

"It's easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to get permission!"

Hermione wasn't impressed. "What a charming life motto."

"C'mon Hermione, we didn't even put that much in, we swear!" George begged.

Hermione sighed, considering her options. She didn't want to ruin Harry's party from the get-go, and even if it would technically be the twins' fault, if she were to tell on them she would feel marginally responsible. Mrs. Weasley would be in a foul mood for the rest of the night if she had to throw the punch out, and if there really wasn't much alcohol in the punch it wouldn't do too much harm, right? It may not even be noticeable.

"You promise that you didn't put too much in?" She asked. It was Fred that answered her.

"Promise."

* * *

"You're a bloody liar, Fred Weasley!" Hermione giggled later that night, slapping his shoulder for good measure

"Merlin, Hermione, how much punch did you have to drink?" Fred laughed as he steadied her.

"Not even as much as you might think I had!" Hermione waved a finger in front of his face, "Well, I admittedly did hover around the punch bowl for a while."

"And why would you do that?"

"Merlin, to make sure you hadn't spiked the punch with any of your prank items! What if you'd turned us all into velociraptors?!" Hermione waved her arms emphatically.

"Velo-si-whats?" Fred cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Dinosaurs!" Hermione answered dismissively. Fred continued to look confused, so she repeated, "Dinosaurs!  _DINOSAURS!_  Don't wizards and witches learn about dinosaurs as children?!"

"Dye-no sores?"

Hermione eyed him speculatively, "Are you making fun of me?"

"What?" Fred looked taken aback.

"You don't believe me, do you? About dinosaurs!" Hermione looked angry, "They were very real, Fred, and very dangerous, so you can't go turning people into them! It would be pandemonium!"

"Hermione, really, how much punch did you—"

"Yes yes, the punch! I was around the punch bowl, you know, because of the—"

"Velo-cy-raptors?" Fred supplied helpfully.

Hermione sighed, "Close enough. So, I was at the punch bowl, but I kept having to drink the punch so it wouldn't look suspicious! I couldn't let anyone know there was anything wrong with it, because then they'd know I knew and they'd know I didn't let anyone else know that I knew and how would I explain that?"

"How, indeed?" Fred blinked a few times. "You're a peculiar drunk, Hermione."

"Peculiar? I don't think anyone likes to be described as peculiar. That's an awful thing to say." Hermione paused, "And I wouldn't say I'm drunk."

"You're definitely drunk, and more than a bit peculiar, sorry to say, love." Fred winked.

"I said I wouldn't  _say_  I'm drunk, not that I'm  _not_  drunk. And there you go again, calling me peculiar. It's quite rude." Hermione thought for a moment, "Which brings me back to my original point, you dishonest little weasel!"

"Weasel? Now who's being rude?!" Fred' eyes widened at her words.

"You  _lied!_  You said there wasn't much alcohol in the punch at all, but look around! Harry and Neville have swapped clothes and I'm pretty sure Ron's going to be sleeping with the toilet tonight!" Hermione exclaimed, waving her arms again.

"Okay, so I may have underestimated the pouring abilities of my twin, but—" Fred tried to defend himself.

"But nothing! I knew and I did nothing to stop your reign of terror! I'm an accomplice! Your mother is going to get you for this but I won't be taken down with you!" Hermione declared.

Fred burst into laughter, "Hermione Granger, you're a fully grown witch and you're still scared of a little scolding from my Mum?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "I  _knew_  you were making fun of me!"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Hermione, it's late. D'you want me to make sure you get home all right?"

"Fred Weasley, I may be under the negative influence of  _your_  handiwork, but I am a perfectly capable witch who can perfectly Apparate anywhere she chooses, thank you very much!"

"Look, drunk Apparation isn't easy, nor is it recommended. I know my Mum and everyone else would feel much better if you'd let me Floo you back to your place."

"No, no way!"

Fred said quickly, "Look, let me Floo you back safely and I swear Mum will never know that you knew about the punch."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, "All right. You win this round, Fred Weasley but if you go back on your word I'll show you why they call me the brightest witch of her age!"

Fred smirked as he led Hermione by the elbow to the kitchen, "I'm sure you will, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Moving, job hunting, etc. Craziness! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter =)


	6. Pink Pajamas, Penguins on the Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Fremione interaction :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Pink Pajamas, Penguins on the Bottom**

The next month or so passed quickly, and before Hermione knew it, September 1st had come and gone. Though she had logically knew she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts, it didn't really sink in until that day that her days at Hogwarts, which had been such a constant in her life for so long, were over.

It was hard not to be a little depressed, as her work at the Ministry piled up and her social life dwindled. Hermione would be the first to admit that she'd never been a social butterfly, but at least at school there was never a lack of people to socialize with.

She sighed as she let herself into her flat, thanking Merlin that it was the weekend. Thought she'd taken Ron's suggestion of transferring departments seriously, upon looking into it she'd found that transferring as a new Ministry worker was actually quite hard-she'd have to stick it out for a year before her application for a transfer would be seriously considered. Until then, she was trying to make the most of her time working in the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures (which needed a catchier name, definitely), but it was hard when she felt that her work went unnoticed and unappreciated. She was Hermione Granger, after all, her work was always exemplary and she was used to it being acknowledged as such. But, she realized this may be another difference between school and work.

Hermione shook her head, determined to have a relaxing night with  _no_  thoughts of the Ministry or her lackluster job to bother her. Tonight was dedicated solely to old Muggle cartoons and snacks, and maybe a bottle of wine, Hermione Granger's definition of relaxation.

She'd just put on her most comfortable pair of pajama shorts and a plain grey t-shirt when a knock sounded on her door. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 8 PM, so it was too early for a drunken Ron or Harry to be calling, but Hermione still made her way to the door and opened it.

"George? Er, is everything okay?"

"Hermione! Thank Merlin you're here. I need your help!" George stumbled into her apartment, supporting the weight of his twin, who was laughing at the struggle.

"George! What happened? Is Fred all right? Here, set him on the couch." Hermione sprung into action, helping George set Fred on the couch, before whirling to face him, "What  _happened?_ "

"He'll be fine in a few hours, Granger, just a little potions accident in the shop. Well, really, it was a bad reaction to the potions they gave him at Mungos, but the healers said in a few hours he should be right as rain. Until then, he's a bit loopier than usual."

Hermione nodded, relieved. "All right, but that still doesn't explain why you're both in my apartment..."

George grinned sheepishly, "Well, I have a date with Angie and I've already had to cancel on her once this week so I was  _hoping_  if you weren't busy that Fred could hang out over here tonight? I don't really fancy coming home to find he's blown up our shop in this state."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You want me to  _babysit_  your twin?"

George shrugged, "You know, it sounds awful when you say it like that... but yes."

Hermione groaned, "George, this is hardly how I wanted to spend my Friday night!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" George pouted, "I promise I'll make it up to you! Free merchandise from our shop, how does that sound?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "George, honestly, I think I'm the last person who would want you pranks, free or otherwise." She sighed, "He won't be that much trouble, will he?"

George grinned, "Not at all. The Healer said he'd probably fall asleep within an hour or two and be out for the rest of the night."

Hermione nodded, "So he'll be here all night, I'm assuming?"

George nodded, "If you don't mind too much? It's just Angie and I have some late-night plans that will be quite ruined if I have to watch Freddie."

Hermione shook her head, her face flushing, "That's fine, I don't want details."

George smirked but refrained from teasing, perhaps realizing that she could change her mind. "You're an angel, Hermione, I swear!"

Hermione snorted, "Of course I am, George." She turned to Fred, who was examining the books on her coffee table curiously. "Er, should he... eat something?"

George was halfway to the door at this point, and waved his hand, "Eh, probably. Anything will be fine though, Freddie's not a picky eater." He grinned as he left, "Thanks again, 'Mione!"

Hermione grumbled in response as the door closed behind her. She looked down at Fred, who was lounging on the couch. "Well, Fred, are you hungry?"

Fred stared at her for a long moment, and then nodded.

She ran a hand through her hair, feeling awkward, "Er... can you talk?"

"Offffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff course, Hermiiiiiiione. Herminnie. Herman." Fred laughed.

"Right." She took a deep breath, "Well, I'll heat something up for you-"

"You didn't laugh." Fred stopped her, a frown now marring his face.

"What?"

"My  _joke!_  You didn't laugh! Making jokes is my job, Hermoanie." Fred crossed his arms. Hermione wondered if the Potion accident was making him act like a child, or if he really was this protective over his jokes, even if he didn't verbalize it.

"Well, it wasn't that funny." She decided to be honest, "Sorry. I'll be in the kitchen..."

As she walked away she heard him mumble, "Her _meanie_  is more like it."

She stifled a laugh.

"Fred, you're getting loopier and loopier, why don't you just go to sleep!" Hermione was desperately trying to regain some serenity in her flat. It'd been over an hour and Fred was showing no signs of slowing down. He'd charmed her furniture to different colors and had made the spaghetti she'd reheated for hm come alive and chase her around the flat.

"I'm not  _tired!_ " Fred exclaimed as he jumped out from behind the couch.

"You've got to be joking." Hermione cursed George under her breath. Suddenly, she was struck with inspiration. "Fred, how about we watch something on the TV?"

"TV? What's that? That little picture box over there?" Fred pointed to Hermione's television set. It'd taken a lot of ingenuity on her part to get the machine to work in such a magically dense area, but she'd finally done it, "My dad mentioned you had one, I think it's very rude."

"Rude?"

"Keeping all those little people inside the picture box for your entertainment! And you preach about keeping House Elves enslaved!" Fred crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Fred, they aren't-the people aren't real in the TV!" Hermione threw her hands up in frustration before pulling some movies off her shelf. "Here, take a look at these and pick one."

This seemed to occupy Fred, and for a few moments there was blessed silence through the flat.

"This one!" He handed her the case.

"Uhm,  _The Lion King_? Fred, are you sure? It's more of a.. children's film."

"It's about lions! Where's your Gryffindor pride, Granger?!" He stared at her suspiciously, "Were you really a Ravenclaw all this time?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, giving up. "Fine, fine! Watch the stupid bloody Lion King for all I care!" She put the movie on and was pleased when Fred finally shut up to watch it.

Truth be told, Hermione was quite fond of children's movies, Disney or otherwise. She'd been fairly lonely growing up, her intelligence separating her from others, as well as (what she now recognized as) her accidental outbursts of magic. She'd often come home from school and, after finishing her homework, watch a film with her parents, and so these movies were a very happy memory of her childhood.

Hermione was brought out of her reverie when she heard Fred chanting something under his breath. "Fred, what are you saying? Are you all right?"

"Pink pajamas, penguins on the bottom; pink pajamas, penguins on the bottom; pi-" Fred stopped and stared at her, "I'm singing along."

Hermione had seen the Lion King probably more times than she was comfortable admitting, and she was quite certain  _no_  song (especially not the Circle of Life) had those words. She smiled, "Fred, that isn't what they're chanting." She giggled at the thought. Pink pajamas, penguins on the bottom? She had to admit, it  _did_  sound similar.

"Well, then, what are they saying?" Fred asked, crossing his arms.

Hermione thought for a moment, "You know... I'm not entirely sure." It was true. Mostly, when she'd sang along at home, she'd just mumble whatever words or sounds she felt like during this part of the song.

Fred looked shocked, "Granger doesn't know something! Call the papers!"

Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly "Stuff it, Fred. Watch your movie."

* * *

Hermione felt a pressure on her leg and glanced up to find Fred poking her, "Yes, Fred?"

"You know who you remind me of, Hermione?" Fred grinned, "Zazu!"

Hermione was torn between laughing and being offended, "Fred, that's horrible!"

"It's true! You're always flying after Ron and Harry trying to keep them out of the elephant graveyard!" Fred exclaimed.

Hermione burst into laughter "Symbolically speaking, you might be right. And who would you be, the hyenas?"

Fred looked offended, "Of course not! The hyenas are the Death Eaters!"

"Timon and Pumbaa, then?" She teased.

"Only if George gained about 50 pounds." Fred grinned.

Hermione laughed, "You seem to be feeling better, then?"

Fred nodded, looking sheepish, "Thanks for watching over me... and er, sorry for making your pasta chase you."

Hermione squeezed Fred's hand, trying to ignore the warmth that spread through her, "Fred, it was really no problem. Though tomorrow once you're rested, you'd better set all my furniture back to normal."

Fred grinned, "Promise."

"Oh, and Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever give Ron and Harry the idea to call me Her _meanie_ , I'll make you very,  _very_  sorry."

Fred swallowed, "Sure thing, 'Mione."

* * *

True to his word, the next day Fred set all the furniture in her apartment back tot he way it was. Hermione was pleased. She was even more pleased when he offered to take her to lunch to thank her for her help.

"Really, it's the least I could do." He explained, "Nobody likes to put up with George or I when we're under the influence of a potion gone wrong. C'mon, Hermione, please?" She smiled and agreed because, what else could she do?

They agreed on lunch at the Leaky Cauldron since Fred did have work, and Hermione had some shopping she wanted to get done.

Hermione really had never taken the time to talk to Fred (or George, for that matter) on a personal level while they were in school. On the contrary, most of their conversations were antagonistic in nature-them trying to get away with pulling pranks just to agitate her, or her trying to put a stop to their rule-breaking.

Outside of Hogwarts, Hermione found they got along much better. She was no longer responsible for making sure they didn't step out of line (and anyway, now it was sort-of their job to do so), and their pranks had no effect on her academic or career success, so she was much better able to laugh at their antics.

When she mentioned this to Fred at lunch, he replied, "'Mione, you've got to understand-it was never George and I that had anything against you." He laughed, "You, on the other hand, seemed offended by our very existence sometimes!"

Hermione laughed, "That is  _not_  true!" Fred raised his eyebrows, "Oh, all right, but it sounds so bad when you put it that way! I was just scandalized by your apathy towards schoolwork!"

"We can't all be little geniuses like you." He teased, taking a drink of Butterbeer.

"You and your twin are quite clever and you  _know_  it, Fred Weasley." Hermione claimed, then sighed, "I guess once I got to Hogwarts, I just couldn't imagine not trying my very hardest. You guys confused me because you didn't care."

Fred shrugged, "We knew what we wanted didn't need a proper education."

Hermione nodded, "I understand that now, but in school I... Well, I guess I was pretty envious of your nonchalance."

"Envious? Hermione Granger, envious of little old me?" Fred grinned.

Hermione felt her face flush, "Oh shush. I just mean... well, I was- _am,_ Muggleborn, you know. I've always been a hard worker in school, even Muggle primary, but... when I got to Hogwarts and saw how some people looked down on those of us from Muggle families... I knew I'd have to work twice as hard as anyone from a Wizarding family to be taken seriously." She paused and laughed, "I guess it was a bit vain of me but I just wanted to do  _so_ well, so much better than anyone else, that other wizards would have no choice but to accept me into their world."

Her eyes met Fred's and she was startled to see him frowning, "Fred, are you all right?"

"It's really awful that you had to do that to yourself, Hermione. You're brilliant, I think, even without trying." Hermione smiled softly as she noticed the tips of Fred's ears darkening.

"Thank you, Fred." She found herself reaching over the table and squeezing his hand, "Look, don't feel bad, okay? It's really no big deal. I've always loved learning and I would've pushed myself to be one of the best anyway... it's just, there was also that motivation. It's really okay, and besides," she laughed, "I think I've done pretty well, getting people to take me seriously as a witch, don't you?"

Fred grinned again and Hermione felt inexplicable relief at the sight, "True, Granger, you are one formidable witch. Don't think I haven't heard about the flock of canaries you sent at my brother in your 6th year!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next update should be within the next two weeks! =) Let me know what you think thus far!
> 
> oh, disclaimer: as usual, don't own any HP characters, but also none of the Disney characters or movies referenced :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is most likely going to be a multi-chapter fic but I wanted to cut it off here just to sort of show exactly how it deviates from canon. Basically, this is my attempt at allow Fred to survive, especially after I heard that JKR almost made Fremione canon! UGH! This WILL be Fremione but will be slow-going, especially at first as I want to organically break down the bit of Romione that's left and make Fred/Hermione realistic (hopefully with as little Ron bashing as possible---none, ideally).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please please pleaseeeee let me know what you think!


End file.
